True Dreams
by Lolile
Summary: Serena is having dreams about a young boy she meet when her little brother was born... Are they real or just her going crazy? read and find out ^_~
1. The dreams

True Dreams  
  
by Lolile  
  
Disclaimer: i don't own Sailor Moon some other person does.   
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
Late one dark Friday night, in a city called Tokyo, Japan, a young girl was dreaming of the   
  
past. The girl's name is Tsukino Usagi. She had crystal blue eyes and golden blonde hair,   
  
that is usually up in a 'meatball' style.  
  
She was tossing and turning in bed, whispering softly in her sleep. "No, Please not again. I   
  
know what happens and i can't stop it."  
  
  
****Dream****  
  
  
There was a young boy with soft silky black hair that constantly fell in is dark stormy blue   
  
eyes. He with a young couple, apparently they are his parents. The women was beautiful with   
  
slightly curly waist length black hair and sparkling emerald eyes. The father looked like a   
  
slightly older version of his son. He had short dark brown hair the was almost black. His   
  
hair also fell into the same dark stormy blue eyes as his son's.  
  
They were in the park. They were having a family picnic in the rose garden. Apparently they   
  
were celebrating the boy's birthday.  
  
suddenly the scene changed. The small family was now in a small care. They were talking   
  
happily about their day.It looked like they were heading home.  
  
As they where coming up to dangerous turn another car started to speedily pass them. The   
  
other car was going to fast for the upcoming turn. The driver slammed on their brakes and   
  
started to skid about. Just as the other car started to spin sideways it ran into the car   
  
with the small family.  
  
The family's was shoved into the guard-rail. The sound of metal against metal was an eerie   
  
sound. The other driver couldn't gain control of this car and the family's car was slowly   
  
being pushed over the sharp cliff.  
  
  
****End Dream****  
  
  
"Nooo!! Not again!" Usagi bolted out of bed. Sweat lightly coating her young body. She is   
  
only fourteen-years-old. Sitting up in bead she started to cry softly. These were not her   
  
usual wail that gave everyone earaches, but soft heart-felt sobs.  
  
"Why can't I stop these dreams? I've been having them since I was four." She could remember   
  
the exact day that they started.  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
Well that's the end of the prologue. hope it interests you into reviewing and demanding   
another chapter ^_~  
  
Until next time this is Loli say laters ^_~ 


	2. Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon. never have and never will ^_~  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
CHAPTER 1: Memories  
  
********************************************************************************************  
LAST TIME  
********************************************************************************************  
  
"Nooo!! Not again!" Usagi bolted out of bed. Sweat lightly coating her young body. She is   
  
only fourteen-years-old. Sitting up in bead she started to cry softly. These were not her   
  
usual wail that gave everyone earaches, but soft heart-felt sobs.  
  
"Why can't I stop these dreams? I've been having them since I was four." She could remember   
  
the exact day that they started.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
NOW  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
She was so excited. Her little brother was just born. She was at the hospital visiting her   
  
mother and new baby brother. She had talked her father into getting pretty flowers for her   
  
mother from the gift shop that was in the hospital. She got to hold them while her father   
  
was paying for them.  
  
  
While she was witing she had wandered off. During her exploration, she heard someone crying.   
  
She quickly followed the sounds and found them coming from behind a slightly open door.   
  
Quietly she opened the door wider and saw a boy sitting on a bed crying.  
  
  
Without making a sound she went to the boy's bed and lay a hand on his.  
  
  
"Please don't cry." chibi-usagi said.  
  
  
Startled the boy looked up and their eyes met. Midnight blue clashed with crystal blue.  
  
  
"Who are you?" he asked.   
  
  
"I'm Usagi. Please don't cry anymore."  
  
  
"I'm Mamoru and why shouldn't I cry?" chibi-mamoru asked petulantly.   
  
  
Chibi-Usagi smiled. "Because today is a happy day, I get to be a big sister," she stated   
  
proudly.  
  
  
Despite the way he currently felt, Mamoru smiled. Then stopped as he remembered why he was   
  
crying.   
  
  
"I can't help that I cry.. I lost my parents in an accident and now my best friend is   
  
leaving me. I don't have anyone to take care of me. I'm ... all alone ... now." During this   
  
small speach Mamoru started crying again.  
  
  
Usagi gently laid her flowers on the table beside the bed and crawled up to sit beside   
  
Mamoru. Then much to Mamoru's surprise she gave him a gentle hug.   
  
  
"I'll always be your friend." Usagi whispered to Mamoru. Slowly he began to respond and   
  
hugged her back.  
  
  
Suddenly Usagi got an idea and slowly pulled away from the hug. She leaned over and got one   
  
of the roses she was gonna give her mother. She handed it to Mamoru.   
  
  
"Here Mamoru this is a symbol of my friendship to you. This way whenever you see a rose like   
  
this one you'll always think of me and I will always think of you."  
  
  
Mamoru Took the rose from Usagi. "Thanks Usa-chan. I'll always remember you."   
  
  
Just then Usagi's father came into the room.  
  
  
"Usagi! Don'e wander off like that i was worried." Mr. Tsukino said.   
  
  
"Sorry daddy, but I had to help my new friend." Usagi apologized. Hearing this Mr. Tsukino   
  
couldn't stay mad.  
  
  
"Well hurry up and say good-bye to him. If we don't hurry, you won't get to see your new   
  
baby brother." then he went to wait outside the room.  
  
  
Giving Mamoru another quick hug. Usagi said "bye Mamoru. I'll see you later."  
  
  
Mamoru returned the hug a little sadly. "OK Usa-chan, I hope I can see you again." Then   
  
chibi-usagi left the room to go see her new brother.  
  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
  
Another tear slides down Usagi's cheek as she remembers that she never got to see Mamoru   
  
after that day. When her father and her went to bring her mother and brother home the next   
  
day, Usagi had ran into Mamoru's room but he wasn't there to greet her.  
  
  
It was that night that Usagi started having dreams about a boy and his family. It wasn't   
  
until she was about ten that she figured out that she was dreaming about Mamoru's family.  
  
  
Every time she awoke from her dreams she always worried about her friend. She kept her   
  
promise about the rose. When ever she sees one she thinks of Mamoru.  
  
  
Sighing Usagi laid down again. Slowly she went back to sleep hoping that she would get to   
  
see Mamoru once again.  
  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
end chapter 1  
  
tell me what ya think and if you have any ideas that i could add to this.  
  
  
well R/R would be most welcome if you did.  
  
  
Loli ^_~ 


	3. The run in

Authors notes: I'm sooooo sorry that its taken me so long to get this chapter out. I've   
been very busy mainly job hunting, not to mention all the holidays.   
Well any ways w/o futher delay on with the story.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon. never have and never will ^_~  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
CHAPTER 2: THE RUN IN  
  
********************************************************************************************  
LAST TIME  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Sighing Usagi laid down again. Slowly she went back to sleep hoping that she would get to   
  
see Mamoru once again.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
NOW  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
The next day  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
One minute Usagi was sleeping soundly and the next her mother was yelling her name. "USAGI   
  
GET UP THIS MINUTE. YOUR GOING TO BE LATE" Usagi shot up with a start and start her morning   
  
routine of bathing, dressing, and rushing to school.  
On her mad dash she ran into someone going around a corner. Muttering a quick apology to the   
  
person, she helps him up. "I'm sooo sorry, but I'm really running late" Usagi says, finally   
  
looking up. She gasps in surprise. "Oh my" The person she ran into looked like the boy she   
  
was dreaming about but much older. Suddenly she hears the school bell ring. "OH NO I'M   
  
LATE!!" She yells the continues her long run to school.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Back at the man  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Slightly confused at about what had happened. He continues on his way, wondering if he had   
  
met that girl once before.   
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
end chapter 2  
  
Sorry it is such a short chapter.  
  
tell me what ya think and if you have any ideas that i could add to this.   
well R/R would be most welcome if you did.  
Loli ^_~ 


End file.
